A Sitch in Time
A Sitch in Time is the first episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on March 9, 2019 for FIRST members and March 16, 2019 for the general public. It is the 340th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Grif (Everwhen timeline) *Simmons (Everwhen timeline) *Church (Everwhen timeline) *Epsilon (Everwhen timeline) *Tucker (Everwhen timeline) *Caboose (Everwhen timeline) *Sheila (Everwhen timeline) *Sarge (Everwhen timeline) *Washington (Everwhen timeline) *Carolina (Title sequence only) Agents of Chrovos *Genkins *Chrovos Other *C.T. (Alternate timeline) *Lopez 2.0 (Alternate timeline) *Locus (Everwhen timeline) *Zealots (Everwhen timeline) Plot Far in the past in an alternate timeline, Red Team and Blue Team have received their new recruits Donut and Caboose respectively, with the blues also receiving a tank. While conversing with Donut, Grif comments that he is feeling another sense of deja vu with Simmons commenting that he has been experiencing the same. Meanwhile at Blue Team, the team is admiring their new tank with Tucker commenting how "We definitely could pick up chicks in it" when "Church" cuts him off and sarcastically tells him he is well aware of his heterosexuality. Tucker questions why Church has been acting like an asshole all day, with Church telling him he always has been, in which Tucker agrees with. Church orders Caboose to go inside the base and give the General coming to the base whatever he wants. Tucker also questions how Church knows Caboose's name, with him brushing it off and saying he's been saying it all day. As Church enters the base, Tucker says he's only been here for five minutes. After being alone in the base, "Church" takes off his disguise revealing himself to be Genkins. He travels in time back to Chrovos' prison, to find his time prison broken, the real Donut passed out, and The Hammer on the floor. Genkins kicks The Hammer off the cliff and talks to Chrovos, whose real form as a giant Monitor is now visible. Genkins questions why he has to mess with time further since they were meant to be done after the Paradox was created, with Chrovos telling him there was a complication. Chrovos changes his form to that appearance of a more humanoid female much to Genkins dismay, and then orders him to get back to work and to leave Donut as he has plans for him. Donut regains consciousness as Genkins leaves, Genkins shoots Donut to relieve his stress, which doesn't hurt Donut due to his programming of being unable to kill. Chrovos furiously berates Donut for attacking him when he is the one who revived him and tells him his friends will pay dearly for what he did, stepping forward and revealing a force-field trapping him inside caused by Donut striking him with the Hammer. Chrovos then explains that his friends are trapped in a constantly looping time Singularity, reliving their past from Blood Gulch onwards on repeat, while Genkins impersonates various people in the past and changes the outcome of certain events, creating more paradoxes which will create alternate timelines, destroying time and causing cracks on Chrovos forcefeild until it eventually breaks, freeing them. Chrovos then tells Donut by using the Time Door behind him, he can possess past iterations of himself and try to stop Genkins and free his friends, but then reveals they told Donut all this because his meddling will only cause more paradoxes and speed up the process of their freedom. Donut, determined to try anyway, charges through the door, promising to save his friends while Chrovos laughs at the futility of his situation. While all this was happening, Genkins, went back to impersonating church in the past, charges at the tank and clogges its barrel with a Sniper shot, preventing Church's death from ever happening and causes another paradox, creating more cracks on Chrovos' prison. Transcript The Season opens with a shot of the sky of Blood Gulch back in the Halo 1 engine. Donut's voice can be heard DONUT: (Voiceover) Private Donut, reporting for duty sir! Ready to fight some Aliens! GRIF: (Voiceover) Couple things here Rookie. First off, "Private Donut?" I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, What's with the armour color? DONUT: (Voiceover) This IS the standard issue red. Cut to the top of Red Base. Grif and Simmons are talking to Donut, who is wearing an armour color identical to Sarge's. GRIF: There's only two types of people who wear standard issue armour; Officers and uh... the uh- DONUT: Really trustworthy and likeable people? SIMMONS: Hey! I'm the suck-up around here, don't step on my territory. DONUT: I'm sorry sir, It won't happen again. SIMMONS: What. did. I. just. say. Simmons notices Grif has gone quiet and turns to him. SIMMONS: Hey Grif, you ok? GRIF: Yeah, I just-I got the weirdest sense of déjà vu.. again. Why does this keep happening? SIMMONS: I keep getting it too. Man, I bet the blues never have to put up with this. DONUT: I didn't feel anything. GRIF: Nobody asked you. Cut to Blue Team, consisting of Tucker, Caboose and the soldier resembling Church. They are standing around, admiring the tank TUCKER You know what, forget what I said before, We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three- "CHURCH" (at the same time as Tucker) Probably two or three chicks a piece, yes your heterosexuality has been noted Tucker. TUCKER: Man, what's your deal Church? You've been acting like a real asshole today. "CHURCH:" Yeah well, can you remember a time I haven't been an asshole? TUCKER: Good point. "CHURCH:" See? There you go, you... dummy. CABOOSE: Sounds like good ol' fashioned Church to me! TUCKER: Shut up Rookie, you just got here, and we don't need any suck-ups like that maroon guy over on Red Team. CABOOSE: Ah, sorry sir! TUCKER: (quickly) What did I just say?! "CHURCH:" (angrily) Both of you shut up! Caboose, why don't you head inside and stand next to the flag, we are expecting a General to visit today. Make sure to give him whatever he wants. CABOOSE: Oh um- "CHURCH:" (impatiently) Just do it Caboose! CABOOSE: Yes sir. Caboose walks into the base TUCKER: Hey Church? "CHURCH:" (to himself) for the love of- (to Tucker, angrily) What Tucker? TUCKER: How did you know the Rookie's name was Caboose? "CHURCH:" pfft, what? He said it like, 10 times. "Church" walks into the base TUCKER: (to himself) But he's been here, like, 5 minutes... "Church" enters a room alone in the base. Afterwards, his helmet begins to flash and Genkins Helmet appears over his briefly, revealing his identity to be Genkins. Scene then cuts to Genkins exiting a portal into Chrovos' lair. GENKINS: Grandfather! Knock knock. Camera cuts to a better view of the area. Parts of Chrovos' time prison are scattered on the floor, the real Donut is passed out on the floor with his Time-Portal Gun next to him. The Hammer lies on the other side of the room GENKINS: Oh ho ho, what a cockup. (Walks to Donut's Time Gun) that irksome toy, (Looks at Donut) that idiot, (looks at The Hammer) A Hammer that makes prisons.. Genkins kicks the Hammer off the cliff. GENKINS: Ridiculous. CHROVOS: (voiceover) Genkins! Genkins looks over to Chrovos who is now free from the time prison. We see his form to be that of a giant Monitor GENKINS: Chrovos! There you are. (sarcastically) tsk tsk, I never can spot you in here, can you please be larger? CHROVOS: Do you bring good news from the past? GENKINS: (Laughter) Nope! Also, why am I doing this again? We were meant to be done by now. CHROVOS: There was a complication. If you want this over quickly, then there is the door. Due to his form, he is unable to point at the door. Genkins clearly knows where he means, but uses this to annoy him anyway. GENKINS: Sorry, where? CHROVOS: There! There is the door. GENKINS: I'm sorry, are you pointing at something? CHROVOS: Yes, I'm pointing at it. GENKINS: You're a ball! How are you pointing TO it, will you please take a proper physical form? CHROVOS: Oh for crying out loud. Chrovos changes his form to be identical to Genkins', his voice is also identical. CHROVOS: (Genkins voice) There. GENKINS: That would get weird. CHROVOS: (Genkins voice) This would get weird wouldn't it? Fine. Here. His form changes to be identical to Donut GENKINS: You haven't seen many people over the eons have you? That form is a bad idea and I'll show you why. Say something, anything CHROVOS: (Donuts voice) I am Chrovos-ugh oh my god. GENKINS: Horrible. I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. CHROVOS: (Donuts voice) This is a disaster! Oh wait, I've been meaning to try this one. His form changes one last time to that of a female in black armour with a green visor. His voice is now changed to that of a female as well. CHROVOS: There we are, the shape of vengeance itself, an hourglass figure. Too on the noise? It-it's a time reference. GENKINS: Grandfather, I don't even know where to start- CHROVOS: So don't. Why should you get all the shape-shifting fun? GENKINS: What should we do with the Shisno? A-and incidentally, who named them Shisno anyway? It's a derogatory term for "human" right? CHROVOS: The prophecy predicted they would be human, and the fates are, I guess... racist? Leave him to me, He is just where I want him. GENKINS: On his back and unconscious? CHROVOS: (annoyed) No, ugh will you get back to work? Donut begins to regain consciousness as Genkins was leaving DONUT: Oh what... What happened? Genkins turns towards Donut and steps towards him. GENKINS: Oh, still alive? Hm... Genkins pulls out a Plasma Pistol and starts shooting Donut. Donut screams in panic although none of the rounds appear to actually harm him. DONUT: (Panicking) I.. I don't- GENKINS: Oh I love this. Gods can't kill Shisno, I was just releasing some pent-up aggression. While you have that fragment of Chrovos' power, you're like the world's best stress ball! DONUT: I prefer if I wasn't. GENKINS: Oh just one more reason I'm glad to have you! I know I had my doubts, but credit where it's due, from one relative of Chrovos to another, well done! DONUT: I don't understand... GENKINS: I'd love to stay and explain but0 (laughter) NOPE! THAT'S A LIE! YOU'RE SO BORING! Toodles! Genkins leaves through the portal behind them. He fires one last shot at Donut as he leaves. DONUT: Ah, Hey! Just because it doesn't hurt physically, (emotionally) doesn't mean it doesn't hurt emotionally. CHROVOS: (furiously) You struck me with a hammer! Donut turns around and notices Chrovos. DONUT: (gasp) Chrovos? CHROVOS: (furiously) I resurrected you from my own essence! Do you know what that hammer did? DONUT: Did it give you a sex change? CHROVOS: You owe a debt of pain too large for one mortal life. Your friends will pay dearly for this young Donut. DONUT: Pay dearly? For what? You got out Chrovos. You're- Chrovos steps forward and it is revealed that Chrovos is standing behind a large forcefield, trapping them inside. There is a noticeably large purple jagged line across the forcefield, resembling a crack. DONUT: -free? (gasp) It worked! You're not free! In your face you spooky freak! I knew I could do it, and technically no one can disprove that. I saved the.. the.. Universe, ugh there's more to it isn't there? CHROVOS: Yes Donut. True the hammer touched me, binding me to this place, but too late. Your friends broke time itself. DONUT: (gasp) My friends! Are they okay? CHROVOS: (laughter) No. And it's not just your friends at risk now. DONUT: Humanity? CHROVOS: Bigger DONUT: Earth? CHROVOS: I said bigger DONUT: (gasp) America? CHROVOS: Light has yet to reach the depths of your ignorance. look- Chrovos Indicates to the large purple line across the forcefield. At the end of it is a large purple mark. Two smaller lines similar to the one leading up to the mark, trail after it. CHROVOS: This mark here is where your friend, um Washington was it? This is where he was saved. The mark opens a a small screen, showing Donut and Chrovos Washington, followed by Carolina killing the Blue Simulation Trooper who shoots him. DONUT: (Joyfully) They did it! They saved him! CHROVOS: -and utterly shattered time in the process. DONUT: (Frustrated) Ugh, They did it? They saved him! CHROVOS: Your very lives are now the weakness in my prison. Your shared history was the back-swing before the hammer strike, and is now a period of soft-time to be traversed, interfered with, poked at to create alternate timelines. Each another crack in my prison. Look: Another screen opens near the start of the purple line, it shows Genkins, now back to impersonating Church without the other Reds and Blues knowing, hiding behind a rock on top of the cliff at Blood Gulch along with Tucker, whose armour is now painted black from the base teleporter. DONUT: Church? Aw this is where he is killed by a tank. Why are you showing me this? CHROVOS: Listen. Audio plays from the screen GENKINS: I'm going for the Jeep! Cover me! DONUT: (Gasp) CHROVOS: Say it. DONUT: That's not Church! CHROVOS: (smirk) No. Scene cuts to the events playing out in the past. Similar to as what happened in the original episode, "Don't Ph34r the Reaper," Caboose is inside the tank and struggling to control it as it blows up the Reds Warthog. SIMMONS: Son of a Bitch! GRIF: Son of a Bitch! GENKINS: (laughs to himself) Son of a Bitch. Genkins begins to run down the cliff towards the Tank. Tucker watches from the cliff concerned. TUCKER: Church? As this is all happening, Chrovos speaks to Donut while the scene plays out. CHROVOS: (Voiceover) Things are going to get very strange in your past- TUCKER: Church? What are you doing? At this point, the Tank sees Genkins running at it, turns to his direction and starts going towards him. CHROVOS: (Voiceover) -Though your friends don't realise it- Cut to Caboose inside the tank CHROVOS: (Voiceover) -They are reliving their past- Cut to Grif and Simmons as they watch the scene CHROVOS: (Voiceover) -on rails. Cut back to Genkins. The tank fires a shot at Genkins which misses as he keeps charging. CHROVOS: (Voiceover) It's as though they are rereading a story- Genkins stops right in front of the tank. Scene Cuts to the tank's HUD, its crosshair right on Genkins. Genkins rises his Sniper Rifle and aims it at the Tank. CHROVOS: (Voiceover) -and there in the story with them, playing whoever he pleases is... DONUT: (Voiceover) ..Genkins. Sheila's voice can be heard, confirming the tank is indeed her. SHEILA: Firing main canon. Genkins fires a shot from his Sniper right into the Sheila's canon barrel. SHEILA: Turret blockage. Canon offline. Please return tank to manufacturer for repair. Cut to Grif and Simmons who are surprised by the turn of events. GRIF AND SIMMONS: (impressively) Son of a bitch... Cut back to Chrovos and Donut CHROVOS: Possessing AI ready individuals, unmaking history- Cut back to the past. Tucker is running down the cliff towards Genkins. Both Genkins and Tucker briefly flash purple although neither of them seem to notice this. TUCKER: Whoa, that was the coolest shit I've ever seen! Cut to Caboose who is still inside the tank CABOOSE: Phew, that was close. Cut back to Chrovos and Donut CHROVOS: -and creating, paradoxes. Two cracks appears on the purple line on the forcefeild. One near the start and one near the middle. CHROVOS: Alternate timelines, methodically rupturing the integrity of time itself, freeing me. Crack by crack. DONUT: Mother of gosh! CHROVOS: But, there's something for everyone. Another small screen appears at the first crack CHROVOS: Lets see. In this alternate timeline here... hmm.. Scene cuts to the time shown in the screen. Tucker is standing on top of Desert temple from the end of Season 7 and is facing Fake C.T.. CHROVOS: (Voiceover) Tucker. With someone to look up to, your teammate finds his footing as a leader much earlier. ALT. TUCKER: (To Fake C.T.) I AM LAVERNIUS TUCKER AND YOU WILL FEAR MY LASER SWORD. Alt. Tucker stabs Fake C.T. with his Sword, killing him. Scene cuts to the future in Crash Site Bravo, He Singlehandedly destroys a Mantis and two Warthogs. DONUT: Whoa.. CHROVOS: It is his undoing. He is eventually killed while trying to leap a Tank over a Battleship. As Chrovos says this, Alt. Tucker gets in a tank and launches it off a cliff with him inside it. Scene then cuts back to Donut and Chrovos CHROVOS: But he lives a powerful and confident existence.. briefly. DONUT: That's not such a bad life. Screen now opens on the second crack. It shows Sarge with another red soldier with similar armour to Caboose. CHROVOS: And in this timeline, it appears Caboose wound up on the Red team? Scene cuts to timeline shown on the screen. Sarge and Caboose, now in red armour, are talking. ALT. CABOOSE: Sargent, you are my very best friend. ALT. SARGE: And you are like the delightful pet cat I never had, Muffy. Cut back to Donut and Chrovos. DONUT: Aw, that one's nice. CHROVOS: Very. Now every one of them serves me. I'll be free in no time. (Soft laughter) DONUT: Nuh-uh CHROVOS: Interesting counterpoint Donut, Oh please, do tell me more. DONUT: I'm gonna stop you! CHROVOS: Doubtful. Your past has nothing in store for you but a maelstrom of time flowing in every direction at once. That and utter disappointment. Your friends lack our.. perspective lets say. Any attempts to free them will only create paradoxes. DONUT: (frustrated groan) I hate you time travel! CHROVOS: You would be able to travel as Genkins does, possessing iterations of yourself anywhere along this... crack period? This.. Singularity? What should we call this original crack here, the one representing you and your friends lives? DONUT: I don't- CHROVOS: Come on, humour me! This is a collaboration. DONUT: uh, the Everwhen? CHROVOS: (Disgusted) Ugh No! (Normally) Anyway, I'm telling you all this because your meddling will hasten my release, so have at it! Yesterday, you'll wish you stuck to tomorrow. (laughter) Little time traveller motivational there. DONUT: I can't just do nothing, I have to try! Screw around with me, but don't screw around with my friends! If anyone is going to do any screwing around here it's me! Screwing you! (turns around and walks toward portal) I'm going to sace my friends. CHROVOS: (laughs delightfully) You're extremely welcome to try. Another large crack has appeared on the forcefeild as Chrovos talks. Donut runs through the portal. DONUT: I'm comiiiing! The opening credits plays as Donut flies through the portal to parts unknown. RED VS. BLUE: SINGULARITY Gallery S17E1_Genkins_possess_Church.jpg|Genkins possessing Church S17E1_Genkins_in_Chrovos'_Prison.jpg S17E1_Genkins_talking_to_Monitor_Chrovos.jpg|Genkins talking to Chrovos' Monitor form S17E1_Genkins_time_portal.jpg|The time portal S17E1_Donut_and_Vegence_Chrovos.jpg S17E1_Initial_Singularity.jpg|The initial Singularity S17E1_First_Paradox-Wash.jpg|The Paradox S17E1_Genkins_Sheila.jpg|Genkins before clogging Sheilas barrel S17E1_Genkins_snipes_Sheila.jpg S17E1_Alt_Timeline-Tucker_explosion.jpg|An Alt. timeline version of Tucker who developed into a leader significantly faster S17E1_Alt_Timeline-Tucker_death.jpg|Alt. Tucker's death S17E1_Alt_Timeline-Caboose_Red_Team.jpg|An alternate version of Caboose who joined Red Team S17E1_Donut_time_travelling.jpg|Donut time travelling to try and save his friends Season 17-Singularity title.jpg Trivia *The title of the episode is shared with the TV movie Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time. Writer Jason Weight said it was a coincidence. *This is the longest premiere episode in the entire series, only beating Prologue by 5 seconds. *The episodes that played out in the alternate timeline were The Rookies, Head Noob in Charge, Check Out the Treads on That Tank and Don't Ph34r the Reaper. None of these events played out the same as they originally did in Season 1, with the events of Don't Ph34r the Reaper being almost nothing the same as the original episode. *It is revealed Genkins can possess and control any AI ready Individual, similarly to the Alpha and Omega. *The timeline where Caboose joined Red Team had him and Sarge wearing maroon colored armor instead of red armor. *On the YouTube release, this episode's title is misspelled as A Stitch in Time rather than A Sitch in Time. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 17